


Not Just Yet

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: BottomLuffy!, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, TopZoro!, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: "What a place we have come to, Ne, Sencho? In the pursuit of our dreams."





	Not Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> TIME AND SPOILERS up to Manga Chapter 801. If you haven't read that far yet, go read it~

 

“ _Ahhh-! Luffy-sempi-!! Robin-sempi-!! Zoro-sempi-!! Franky-sempi-!! God Usopp-sempi-!!_ ”

 

“ _Che_ '” Zoro's gone so far as to borrow Robin's newspaper, because he knows he's not going to get a nap. All this _noise_.. And they have to ride on this _weird_ boat?! What a _humiliation-_

 

“Alright, let's get moving to Zou-!” _He's_ a pompous ass, Tralfalgar Law. Zoro can forgive Barto for being a moon-gazing Fanboy, because when Law tries to give orders, he puts him in his spot. Nobody's here following _him_ , they're following Luffy.

 

Zoro certainly is. Unfolding the paper Robin had yet to unwrap, a stack of posters falling out. “Oi, Luffy-.” His Captain sitting on a barrel in a tank top and shorts, reminiscing on all the latest spices in the varieties of meats served at their most recent farewell banquet. “We got ourselves new bounties.” Tipping the page to show off a corner of a glossy new wanted poster.

 

“Whoa- you're right-!” Usopp leans in to read the pages upside down. “Zoro- you're worth Three-hundred Twenty Million Beli now-?! Robin, you're A-hundred Seventy-seven Million... Franky, Ninety-four Million... where am I?”

 

“ _Ninty-four Million Beli_? How come I'm not worth over A-hundred Million yet?” Franky's disappointment long on his face, while Zoro and Usopp shuffle the pages looking for their Sniper's poster.

 

“Shi-shishi- Don't sweat it Franky-!”

 

“Here it is,” Zoro unfolds a bent page. “Two-hundred Million. Ha-! That's more than Swirly.”

 

“Two-hundred Million-?!” Franky grabs onto Usopp's brown overalls to whisper deadly in his ear.

 

“Shi-shi-shi-!”

 

 

Only an hour at sea, and they've lost sight of Dressrosa. And Green Bit. Following a vivere card into open ocean, because it's the only way to get where they're going? Zoro doesn't question it. He not exactly any expert of getting form point A to point B, instead the Swordsman is surrounded by blue sky overhead and blue water below. Indefinable locations for him. Reaching on forever. His only reference, a few clouds in the sky.

 

“Shi-shishi-! Oooi-! There are _whales-_!”

 

Jade eye lifting, Zoro sees his Captain. Luffy hanging over the carved wooden rail of Barto's creepy ship, calling down towards a pod of white-backed Beluga.

 

“Shishi-shi- Oi-! Oi- Zoro-! Come look at these-! They are so _big_ -!” Smiling ear to ear, and pointing down at massive forty-foot Beluga. A bull in the lead of the pod, with at least two cow behind with a babies-! The young Pirate Captain's rubbery legs wound up in the railing so he doesn't go tumbling over into the surf. Bobbing all his body, and giggling.

 

“Aye-” Zoro ignores Robin's smirking at him, as gotten up right in the middle of a conversation with Law and walked away. One hand wound up in his three katana hilts. Gone to stand tall at Luffy's shoulder, breathing freely at salty sea air.

 

“Shishishi- They are _bigger,_ these Beluga. Twice as big as the ones in the Grand Line, and _they_ are supposed to be biggest in the whole wide world-!” Chattering away about what he'd heard in that bar, or from that guy in that one place or another. Zoro lets Luffy prattle, the sound of his Sencho's cheerful voice going into his ears like a song that soothes him. Concentrating on it, until there's not even the wind and the waves anymore. And not on what is said, but what is being said behind, when without either of their notice they've done entirely away with the space that had existed between them. Luffy's back pressing up against Zoro's corded chest. The swordsman's hands around his Captain's slim waist. Thick, blade-scared fingers on a rubber hip.

 

“You're right, Sencho-” He says, huskily. Teeth grazing the soft curve of the younger man's ear. Zoro secreting a hand under that yellow sash and loose-fitting jeans. “-they are... a lot _bigger_.” A practiced rotation of his thick wrist slides Zoro's grip along Luffy's body. A tunnel made of his hand to encourage his Captain to grow hard, and hot. Until his skin warms, and he's huffing through his teeth.

 

“ _Haaa-_ Zoro-”

 

There are people. All around, and very nearby. Some sitting on long couches only a few yards away. Robin, Franky, Usopp, Law... all chatting and drinking with this crew full of weirdos, Barto's men _enamored_  with each and every member of the Strawhats. And Luffy in particular. “ _Shhh-_ Watch the sun go down.” Zoro's suggestion made in a low bestial voice, “-Ne, Sencho?” Aligning his own body to appear as if they were merely standing beside one another, Zoro's coat serving also as a shield. Green fabric billowing around them as he's worked Luffy's jeans down just enough to reach inside. Fingering briefly at a dry entrance, and caressing a hot heavy sack. Zoro gathering his Captain's testicles into the palm of his hand. Massaging them.

 

“Z-Zoro- _ahh-_ ” Barely whispering, and so only the Blue Sea hears Monkey D Luffy, the world's future Pirate King _begging_ his First Mate to touch him _there_ , and _there._.. “ _Deeper..._ Ne, Zoro- _ahaa-!_ ”

 

The green haired swordsman lets the burn of the evening sun gleaming off New World Waters get onto his eye. Listening close to his Captain uttering his name. Wet, breathy gasps right alongside other things. Naked, single words in long strings, because making them one cohesive sentence is too much to ask. Zoro grinning into Luffy's black hair as he's inserted a flower of three fingers steadily inside. No fear of tearing the younger Pirate, because Luffy's made of rubber. “Turn your face to the right, or they'll see..” Making _that face_ Zoro doesn't want anyone else to see. The one he shows only to _him_ while the First Mate touches his Captain. Something he's not been able to do as much as either of them would have liked... recently.

 

“ _Ahh-_ Zoro- Zoro- _Ahhhh-_ ”

 

“Relax..” Deliberate, in moving them to one side, so that he may sink sharp white teeth into his Luffy's tanned shoulder. Clamping down, as the Swordsman also raised a thick red hickey. Eliciting shudders, and low wanting whines- Demands that he hurry, and do _everything_ _now-_! Right _now-now-now-!!_ “Hehehe-” Because Zoro by nature is less impatient, allowing the things around him to come as they are presented. Devoting himself to his life, rather than his life to himself. “I won't stop-” A rotation of his wrist shivers his Captain's spine. “-and I'm not going anywhere.” Zoro licks his own lips. Salivating for the savory taste of his Captain, biting hard into soft skin that gives under the pressure of his jaw. Zoro leaving several rings of teeth impressions. All on the same side. The tissue underneath already purpling, around sharp red outlines.

 

“ _Ahhh-_ Z-Zoro- c'ommon-!” Attempting to move in a hungry gasp for more friction, but failing. His Swordsman's free arm around Luffy's hip, holding him immobile.

 

“More-? Did you say, Sencho?” Licking the tender and inflamed tooth indentations makes the younger man shiver ever more violently. Zoro blowing over the sensitive sites, after. Drying saliva chilling Luffy's skin.

 

“ _Haa- Haa-aah_ \- M-more-” A rubbery arm reaching back to grab a handful of green hakama. Pulling his First Mate nearer to his back. “ _More!_ ”

 

It's all the order he needs. From Luffy... _his_ Captain. Zoro obliging with a slide of all of his inserted fingers, rubbing right up against the younger's prostate to milk him with firm strokes. Luffy holding his mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat sliding down his face right alongside tears. “Z-Zoro- not … not just this... _Ahaa--_ ”

 

Luffy's craned his rubbery neck all the way around, to look at his First Mate with two big brown puppy-eyes. Too cute to ever be disregarded. “You think I don't know what you want-?” He's made those eyes half cross. Black lashes fluttering before he's faced the ocean, once more. Spray flying up the side of this small vessel. It is that moment- that the first hailstones slam onto the deck not five feet away. Zoro dragging his Captain back from the splintered crater.

 

“ _Hail-! Hail the size of a human head-!! Everybody take cover-!!_ ”

 

 

.

.

.

... what a stroke of _luck_....

 

 

“ _Mmn- naahaha-_ ”

 

“Oi- Don't use your teeth so much.”

 

“ _Mmm-na.._.” There's hardly any light in this tiny compartment they've crawled into. A place to store cannonballs and powder, probably. “ _Mmmn-_ ”

 

“ _Ahhh-_ Y-yea, Sencho-” He combs a handful of rough fingers through silky black hair. Being taken down his Captain's stretchy throat. Luffy swallowing around the head of his prick, suckling. No gag reflex to be bothered by, something he'd gotten rid of years ago. “ _Ooh-aa-_ ” Zoro's sack cradled in one of Luffy's warm palms. “Th-that's enough.”

 

“ _Paah-! Haa- Haaa-_ ” His Captain licking a pair of swollen pink lips, as they're shifting. Some shoving, and elbowing. To put the younger Pirate on his hands and knees, under his First Mate. Face buried in his arms, “ _Ahaaa- aah- Ahh-!_ ” He can't catch his breath, Luffy's toes curling in his sandals. A warm wetness touching his lower back that are soft licks of Zoro's tongue. Calloused fingertips spreading his cheeks, and holding him open. “ _Naah--!_ ”

 

“You're already producing so much.” The swordsman speaking even as his tongue's prodded at his Captain's puckered entrance. Piercing very slightly to force saliva inside. “Your _dripping_.”

 

“ _Haaa-_ ” Low moans come out onto his arms. Luffy's back and body trembling. Both of his Swordsman's strong hands moved to stroke a tight tunnel beginning at his base, and pulling down to the tip. Squeezing most just before letting go, so that the result is Luffy's phallus stretches a further sixteen to twenty inches longer than it's original (and respectable) size.

 

 _ ***Snap-!**_ “ _Ohooh-!_ ” Zoro grins, palms returning to his Captain's base. Pulling hard, and repeating in stretching him out... and letting him go. Snapping back back into shape. The helmet of Luffy's prick bloated and purple. Pink slit swollen, dripping precum. “ _Ahhh-!_ ” Outside, they can still hear huge chunks of ice slamming into the deck, and people shouting. But they're unlikely to be walked in on. Nobody will be coming towards the bow, where Zoro just happened to come across this cubby. Large enough for only their two strong bodies.

 

No. Nobody is going to walk in on them. Roronoa Zoro grins, a line of sharp white teeth glinting in the half light. Holding back one of Luffy's elbows, his Captain gasping onto the floor. Pulling back, and baring down-

 

“ _Aaah-! Oh-_ Zo-ro-!?” Luffy's free hand flat on the floor, wriggling his own hips back to meet the man behind him. Sliding in.

 

“Oh- Ay-aye-- Sencho-” Watching the muscles move across his Captain's back. Tanned skin covered in a fine sheen of clear sweat. Zoro put his palms to that back. Mapping each boundary of tightly coiled strength, so unlike his own built bulk. “ _Ahha-_ ” Bending himself forward, the green haired swordsman's licked a hot line up the other's delicious spine. Making Luffy keen, and shudder. Tightening around Zoro's girth that's buried fully inside him.

 

“Ahh- Z-Zoro-? _Move-?_!”

 

 _Where's the hurry?_ But there is always a hurry. They need to get back to the others. _Obliged_ , now. To others...while they are Allied with the Heart Pirates, and now all these others... nothing ever simply able to stop quietly, all neat and let them enjoy themselves.

 

 _***SLAM** _

 

A rare day, on this Ocean, when anything went quietly or neatly. “Shishishi-shi— _ah- aaah-_!” So why start now? Zoro falling into a hard, steady rhythm. One caught and carried by his Captain. The two of them gasping like one creature, entwined in one another. In frenzy, now begun. With a finish line fast approaching. The winner will have to lasso it, before it's passed them on.

 

Outside, the hail has stopped. A bight, open sky overhead. Sunlight bleeding in through crooks in this boat's wooden framework. Making stripes and shadows on the bodies of these two naked Pirates lying together. Listening to a gaggle of seagulls calling to one another.

 

“ _Haaah- Haaah- Haaah-_ ” Luffy gaps into Zoro's chest, catching his breath. “ _Haaa-ah-_ ” The feel of his swordsman slipping slightly out of him sends a thrill up the back of Luffy's neck. Being stirred warmly inside. “ _Haaa- Haaa-_ ” Luffy's moves his hips, ducking to lap an energetic tongue over a hard nipple, Luffy putting his arms twice around his First Mate.

 

 

“ _Lu-ffy-sempi-! Zo-ro-sempi-!_ ”

 

 

“Che' They're noisy.”

 

“...” It wasn't exactly Luffy's decision, getting on this boat and going to Zou with Barto and his 'fanclub'. Those guys' boat named _The Going Luffy-sempi_ , and if that wasn't weird enough, every member of the crew made ooglie-eyes at him. It was like being on whole crew of Boa Hancocks.

 

“Oi?” Zoro's angle, lifting higher on his Captain's right knee.

 

“Ahhaa-” A visible bulge appears in Luffy's thin stomach. Zoro petting the spot with the backs of his fingers.

 

“Don't think I'm giving you back to them just yet, Sencho.” Pressing with his fingers to make Luffy keen his name. Pleading for... well. Nothing in particular. Just pleading.

 

“Zoro- _aaha- ahhh-_ ”

 

Every now and again, Captain and Swordsman hear that they're still being looked for. Even after the sun's gone down on the New World, and Franky's drinking with Usopp. Their Sniper telling over-imbellished stories of their many battles to anyone who would listen. Zoro hears, a grin on his face. Drinking sake from a hip flask with his Captain safe in his arms. The swordsman's coat pulled around and over them. Still hidden away from view and bother. He wonders how long it will be this time, until they're swept away by this great storm they're sailing right into the middle of.

 

*Snoooooore “M-n...mm..Zo-oro, nm.mmm...” He knows Luffy isn't awake. Nuzzling into the older man's scarred and pitted chest until he's gotten comfortable enough again. Rubber body relaxing down. “Nmm... g- gat-ta t-ry -th-is m-e-a-t-...”

 

“ _Luffy-sempi-!! Zoro-sempi-!!_ ”

 

Zoro chuckles to himself, internally. Drained the last drops from his flask before he's tucked it away. Bent, and pressed his lips to the top of his Captain's head. Nose tickled by fluffy black hair. _What a place we have come to, Ne, Sencho? In the pursuit of our dreams._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Reviews are awesome!!


End file.
